Careful, Castle
by KateMB
Summary: Adorable Rick Castle, the damage he can do with nunchucks, and the long, slow affection he can show his girlfriend. Follows 5x03, "Secret's Safe With Me".


He's behind his desk.

He's sneaking to a corner in his office.

He already broke a lamp in his bedroom, so he has to be cautious.

But where's the fun in that?

He takes a dive and roll across the carpet, dressed all in black, nunchucks in hand.

Rick Castle is a ninja. He wishes Alexis were there to play with, or, even better, Kate. But only his mother is around. He can't promise that he won't scare her.

He hears her in the kitchen. He forms a stance low to the ground and creeps into the living area. He stays silent. _Silent but deadly_, he thinks. Okay, so the goal here is to scare his mother. What other game is there?

Oh, maybe he has to protect her against the toaster.

Yes, that's it! The toaster has been rigged to explode when it's used again, and he has to use his nunchucks to stop it.

Not his best story. Not even good enough to make a top 100 list. But he'll make it work.

He decides he must make his presence known. He stands near the kitchen island and sees Martha about to press down on the toaster. He exclaims, "Stop, Mother! That toaster has been tampered with."

"Oh, Richard, one of these days you'll give me a heart attack," she replies after feeling startled. She turns to look at him and laughs. "A ski mask? What are we today?"

"I'm a ninja. And I must stop that toaster before it explodes. Stand back."

She feigns annoyance as she moves away to watch his ridiculous game. "Now, why would I think that this would die down with Alexis gone?"

"Very foolish to ever think that, Mother." He zeroes in on the toaster with his eyes and spins around while twirling a nunchuck. He brings it down a little harder and faster than he intended, and the toaster crashes to the floor.

He really doesn't know his own strength sometimes.

There's a huge dent in it, and he doesn't believe it can be repaired. It's a dent! How would you make it un-dented?

His eyes flash to Martha's; both are shocked. They look down at the toaster, and she says, "Well, you took care of that alright."

"Yeah. Uhh… Sorry?" He says that as she bends down to retrieve her untoasted bread.

She puts the slices in the trash since they had fallen out and landed on the floor, saying, "I didn't have my heart set on this anyway. It was just going to be a light snack." In the meantime, Rick's picking up the busted toaster and laying it on the island. "No worries, darling," she continues, "You can buy a new one, and this gives me a reason to go out to a café for a bite to eat. I don't mind."

She glances to the window as she collects a jacket and her bag. "It looks like a lovely day out."

The toaster isn't anything worth fussing over, so he resumes his ninja-ing. He sneaks around from the island, nunchucks ready for battle.

"Try not to break anything else, Richard," Martha declares as she makes her way to the door. She watches him spin around a couple times with the nunchucks whipping around. Just as she looks away and touches the doorknob, she hears a bang. "I don't want to know what that was. Maybe I should call Beckett and tell her to come over and keep an eye on you," she calls out.

"No need to. Really. I'll be fine," Rick responds unconvincingly while examining the damage he's done to the floor lamp.

Martha opens the door to find Kate on the other side, her hand raised to knock. "Oh, Kate, good thing you're here. I'm on my way out for something to eat. No need to feel sorry about me going out alone. Richard needs your company. He's flinging nunchucks around, and he can't control himself." She grabs Kate for a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

Kate doesn't get a chance to say anything. She just looks surprised. Yet, she shouldn't be surprised because this is the palace of Castle, after all. Mischief and mayhem happen here often.

Martha continues, "I don't plan on being out too long, but one never knows in this city." She takes a couple steps down the hall, and the final thing she says is: "Oh, by the way, I'm thrilled you two have finally dug your heads out of the sand and gotten together. It's marvelous. Take care, Kate!" She strolls away, leaving Beckett speechless.

When Kate turns to Castle, she looks amused with her eyebrows raised and says, "Uh, hi?" She walks in and shuts the door behind her. She wants to laugh at the sight of him all in black with the ski mask.

He remains by the lamp and removes the ski mask. "Hey," he replies, dropping the mask onto a chair.

She walks farther in, slides off her coat, and hangs it up. She moves a little closer to him but is still quite a distance away. Crossing her arms in front of her, she says, "How much stuff did you break?"

"Just this lamp," he says confidently.

She sees right through him. "What else?"

"A toaster. And a lamp in my bedroom." He can't fib his way out of this, but he does want her to see how fun this ninja thing is.

"Mmhmm. Maybe you're not safe with those things."

"No no no. I'm still playing. You can have a set and play with me. I'll share."

"I think I'd rather sit back and watch your ninja moves." She moves to sit on the arm of the black sofa, thinking, _This oughtta be good._ She quirks up an eyebrow – a gesture for the phrase 'show me what you got'.

"I haven't had much practice with them," he says, holding up the nunchucks. He spins again and again while bringing the weapons up, down, and twirling around. He kicks a foot out, pretending to attack someone. He brings out a nunchuck as he twists his body and kicks high in the air.

Kate just sits there, never taking her eyes off him. She wants to laugh, only because it's Castle playing and having fun. But she has to admit that he has some decent moves. And he looks good doing them. Tight black t-shirt and black pajama bottoms (with a red stripe traveling down each side) work well for him. Sexy ninja.

Rick takes a dive and rolls across the hallway towards the front door. He's lucky he doesn't slam into it. He quickly takes a squatting stance, looks around like there's danger looming. He shoots up, turns and bends this way and that, the nunchucks whooshing around. He's definitely keeping Beckett's focus, and he loves showing off for her.

"Be careful," Kate says, possibly not loud enough for him to hear.

He loses track of where he's going and just as Beckett's yelling to gain his attention, a table lamp is falling to the floor, smashing to pieces. He freezes and murmurs, "Ooops."

Kate takes a breath and says, "Okay, ninja boy, I think playtime is over."

He looks at her with pleading eyes. "Aww, noooo," he says sadly, like a child getting his new favorite toy taken away. And that's exactly what's going on here. Except, he's an adult and it's his girlfriend taking the toy away.

"You can't be trusted with those. You'll break everything in here."

"Maybe if you play with me…"

"Then you'll break me too? Bruise and batter me?" She almost looses it and starts laughing, but she maintains her cool.

"What?! How could I do that when you'll be defending yourself? It's you who'd hurt me. You have all that defense training."

"Very true. Glad you know that I could do serious damage with those things." She smirks, and he moves to stand directly in front of her. He runs the nunchucks across her thighs. "We could play with them in another way," he says huskily.

She acts puzzled, her eyes flicking to the chucks and back to his gaze. "You want me to do serious damage to you in bed?"

His brain catches up to that thought. "That's not my best idea, is it?"

"No. Definitely not."

He grips the chucks tightly and moves backwards with them, ready to strike an invisible person or punching bag. She quickly stands and tugs his arms down. "Whoa, mighty ninja. No more playing with these." She takes them from him as he groans and whines like a six-year old.

"You've broken enough stuff," she says gently. She drops them on the couch behind her. When she turns back to him, she locks eyes with his – an easy feat since her heels make her his height.

He looks defeated, and he sighs, "Fine. I guess you're right."

"I am right. And…you need to be more careful when you use weapons as toys. Even if it's a plastic weapon. Be careful. I'm fortunate you didn't hurt yourself."

"We're both fortunate," he agrees.

"Mmhmm. So, um, I have an idea," her voice softens more, and there's love in her eyes. Almost her bedroom tone. "Why don't we reenact that handshake from the other day?"

"Except this time it's for real," he says whispers, giving her a loving smile.

"Very real," she whispers, smiling softly.

His eyes flick to her mouth, and he reaches a hand out to touch her face. His caress is soft, gentle, like he's feeling a delicate wonder he could break. His fingers slide slowly down the side of her face, brushing against her cheek. It takes her breath away, and she can't tear her eyes away from his. Her mouth parts as his thumb briefly traces the corner of her mouth. His fingers grip her jaw to pull her close so he can press his lips to hers.

Their lips pucker together. He controls the kiss at first, moving his mouth over hers, showing appreciation for being able to kiss her at all. She closes her eyes while moaning oh so softly. She's kissing him back – full of passion but also tenderness. She tilts her head a bit and moves her mouth with his, creating this beautiful, warm dance. Her hands travel up his arms and shoulders to rub his neck. His hand holds her to him at her lower back. She slides her fingers over the back of his neck, making him moan. She feels his mouth curl up slightly when her hands run through his tussled hair. He never fixed it after removing the ski mask, and she loves that.

He moans deeply, loving the feel of her slender fingers in his locks. He could tangle his digits in her hair too. Her long, curled, gorgeous hair. But he's content just holding her, keeping her close.

It's still unbelievable that she is his to love.

And he loves her deeply.

He's showing it in this long, slow kiss.

And she's giving it right back to him.

Their tongues touch only momentarily, neither of them wanting to risk rushing or intensifying the kiss.

They don't know how much time goes by or what ultimately urges them apart. The kiss comes to an end naturally, and they share a couple more quick, noisy pecks with joyful eye contact before breaking apart for good.

Kate smiles, clutching his biceps. She takes a deep breath and whispers, "Perfect."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Rick replies softly.

He takes her hands from around his neck and switches spots with her. He squeezes her hands before letting go and dropping to the couch. He tosses the nunchucks to the floor and smiles warmly at her. She arches an eyebrow, and he gestures for her to sit on his lap. He opens his arms, and his grin grows as she sits where he wants her, twisting her torso to face him slightly. She wraps her arms loosely around his neck and rests her head on her arm, nuzzling his neck. He feels more content than he ever has as he slips an arm around her and lays the hand of his other arm on her thigh. They bask in the peacefulness of each other in his empty loft.

Of course, he is the one to speak first. "Is that why you came over here? To make that kiss real?"

"Not entirely," she whispers, planting a soft but hot kiss upon his neck. "I'm here to spend time with you."

He lets that sink in, and it dawns on him… "You missed me."

Her eyes shoot wide open. "What?"

"You, Kate Beckett, _missed_ _me_."

"I am not admitting to that," she says determinedly.

"Okay." He knows he's right. And he can't blame her because he missed her too.

He misses her every time they're apart. Even before they were a couple, he has missed her.

"Anything in mind you want to do," Castle asks while casually running a hand underneath her blouse.

"Umm, nothing in particular," Beckett answers, touching her tongue to his neck. He shivers with excitement. She totally did that to rile him up. "We could relax in bed while watching a movie," she suggests.

"Before or after we get naked and naughty?"

"Who says we're doing that?" She lifts her head to give him a look. Her face is saying 'How dare you assume we'll be having sex just because we're in your empty loft!'

"I do." He slips a hand under her thighs, grips her waist tighter, and lifts her up as he stands. He doesn't do it smoothly. He almost falls back down, and then, he almost stumbles into the coffee table.

"Nice moves, Castle," she murmurs sarcastically, firmly holding onto him.

"I do my best," he responds, carrying her to his bedroom. He kisses her, sets her on the bed, and kisses her again. She tries to keep him with her, but he has to go shut the door. "I don't know how long my mother will be gone," he explains, "We don't want her walking in on us."

"Also no shoving me in your closet," she warns.

"Never making that mistake again," he replies before taking his shirt off.

She never adverts her eyes from his sexy chest while unbuttoning her shirt. Once the final button is popped open, she looks up at him with the biggest grin on her face. "Unless you join me." She winks at him, and that sends him spiraling with lust. He quickly shuts his other door and rushes to her as she lays on the bed. She's a vision, lying there, smiling with anticipation.

He grins, showing his love and desire for her. _Life can't be any better than this, better than being with this extraordinary woman_. He climbs on top of her, settling in her welcoming arms.

They kiss fiercely, and their clothes come off hastily. They're amazed at how much passion they have for each other. They've been together for a couple months now, and their desire for one another is as intense as ever.

And the sex continues to be incredible.

The sex they have now keeps that fact burning true.

After several minutes of heavy breathing and stillness and catching their breaths, Castle emerges from under the sheet, propping himself up on his eyebrows. "So, what movie would you like to watch," he asks, peeling back the sheet to see her angelically smiling up at him.

She looks so happy.

She scoots up on the bed, and they both rest their heads against the pillows – she on her back and he on his stomach. She ponders his question while rolling on her side to face him. She reaches a hand to his back, trailing light circles with her fingers.

Her touch is soothing. He doesn't want her to stop.

"Umm, I'm not sure what I'm in the mood for. Some happy romance, probably," she says. "You have those type of movies, right? You have to. You're metro."

He feigns shockness and acts offended. "Honestly, Beckett! Right after I prove how much of a man I am, you go making some quip about me being metrosexual. I won't hear any more of it." He slams his face in his pillow.

She leans in to his ear, her body coming into contact with his. Her hand massages his back with more pressure. "No worries, writer man. I know fully well that you are all man." She nips his ear, and he lets out a low groan. She lays on her stomach and snuggles closer to him, nuzzling and kissing his shoulder. "How about we skip the movie and take a bath? I feel really cold, and I think there's less of a chance of being interrupted if we move this party somewhere even more private." She kisses his shoulder, neck, and back as he moans with content.

He lifts his head, and their eyes lock. "Could this day get any better?"

She grins like she's at Disney World, shooting love beams at him. "Don't play around with the nunchucks again, and I think it's a safe bet that this day is…"

"…the best Saturday we've had in weeks," he finishes for her, smiling like a fool and leaning in to kiss her sweetly.

He takes her breath away. Again.

At the same time, she's capturing his heart.

Hell, it's already hers.


End file.
